1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine tool, and more particularly to a work spindle device for holding and rotating a workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rod-shaped parts having machined opposite ends are found on many machines and apparatus. In particular, parts having the profile of a revolving body are required to be clamped and rotated by a work spindle device when they are to be machined. Heretofore, it has been time-consuming to clamp and unclamp such parts. At times, the time required for feeding a workpiece into and ejecting the same from the work spindle device is longer than the time required for machining the workpiece. This is disadvantageous in that the overall machining efficiency and hence the rate of production of parts or workpieces is low.